El regalo más útil
by Behatel
Summary: "Bueno, no importa. De todas formas no es como si me fueras a regalar algo decente. Cualquier cosa que hubieras traído solo hubiera sido equipaje innecesario." En aquel momento, Kakashi descubrió que todo este tiempo había estado equivocado.


******Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**El regalo más útil**

Sus ojos, empapados en lágrimas, se abrieron rápidamente. El sudor corría por su cuerpo, empapando por completo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Su mirada descendió lentamente a sus manos, llenas de cortes y heridas que no recordaba que hubieran estado ahí anteriormente.

Lentamente restregó sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta y se puso en pie. Las piernas le temblaban, haciendo que cayera al suelo de nuevo.

_Todo ha sido un sueño. Todo ha sido un sueño…_

Se levantó apoyándose en la pared. Caminó lentamente fuera de la habitación observando su alrededor. Todavía era de noche, probablemente altas horas de la madrugada, debido al frío que hacía por su casa.

Algo mareado, consiguió llegar al baño, donde se abalanzó sobre el lavabo y comenzó a lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Un fuerte escozor en su ojo izquierdo le hizo levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva recordando la horrible pesadilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo el inexplicable dolor.

_Es mi imaginación… Solo ha sido una horrible pesadilla._

Levantó la mirada, clavándola en su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo se encontraba revuelto y empapado en sudor. Tragó saliva lentamente al ver la cicatriz que partía su ceja y llegaba hasta medio pómulo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas de forma continua.

- El Sharingan… - pronunció lentamente

Se llevó la mano a la boca, bastante sorprendido. Comenzó a andar hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, todavía sin creerse que aquella horrible pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Al apoyar su espalda contra la pared comenzó a resbalar hasta quedar sentado. Todavía con su mano derecha tapando su boca, continuaba mirando al espejo.

* * *

_- Esto es de mi parte. Es un kunai hecho de encargo. – Minato-sensei sonrió ampliamente mostrando un Hiraishin Kunai - Es un poco pesado, y la forma es algo irregular, pero cuando te acostumbres es realmente fácil de usar._

_- Gracias. – respondí atrapando el kunai_

_Rin rebuscó en su mochila y con una sonrisa me tendió una pequeña caja._

_- Esto es de mi parte. ¡Toma! – Me tendió la pequeña caja con una sonrisa – Es un paquete de medicina especial para uso personal. Ha sido mejorado, así que es muy fácil de usar._

_- Gracias. – Agarré el paquete de sus manos y lo miré detenidamente_

_Tras guardar la caja de medicina especial de Rin y el Kunai de Minato-sensei, volví la mirada a Obito. Tendí la mano derecha con un gesto inexpresivo y esperé su regalo._

_- Qué… ¿Qué quieres exactamente? – preguntó mirando mi mano con una ceja alzada- ¡No te conseguí nada! – exclamó desafiante_

_Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré._

_- Bueno, no importa. De todas formas no es como si me fueras a regalar algo decente. Cualquier cosa que hubieras traído solo hubiera sido equipaje innecesario._

* * *

_Tras derrotar al personaje de la roca, me llevé la mano a la venda que cubría mi ojo izquierdo herido y suspiré. Aquel dolor era constante e inaguantable._

_- ¡Hemos venido a salvarte, Rin! ¡Ahora estás a salvo! _

_- Bien, te desataré rápidamente. – dije encargándome de las cuerdas que estaban atadas uniendo sus muñecas._

_El enemigo se puso en pie a pesar del ataque combinado que Obito y yo habíamos realizado._

_- Ya veo. Bonita combinación, pero seguís siendo unos mocosos comunes al fin y al cabo. Ahora os tengo justamente donde quiero. – Sonrió levemente - ¡Doton:_ ___Iwayado Kuzushi!_

_El techo comenzó a temblar. Enormes piedras comenzaban a caer. Grité a mis compañeros que comenzaran a correr para salir del lugar y poder salvar el pellejo. El peso de ser el capitán del equipo comenzaba a notarse. No solo debía concentrarme en el éxito de la misión, sino en sobrevivir siguiendo las reglas. _

_Nos estábamos acercando a la salida. Mi respiración se volvía pesada. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que comenzara a marearme. Traté de continuar y salir de la zona, pero poco a poco todo se volvió negro. _

* * *

_Mi ojo derecho se abrió lentamente. El dolor de mi ojo izquierdo cada vez era más inaguantable y el fuerte golpe en la cabeza no había ayudado en absoluto._

_- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Kakashi? ¿Rin?_

_Levanté la mirada esperando encontrar a Obito, sentado en alguna parte, tal vez echándose algo de colirio en sus recientes ojos con Sharingan. _

_Sentí como mi corazón se paraba. Ahí se encontraba Obito, tirado en el suelo, con sangre escapando de sus labios. Una enorme piedra le había aplastado por completo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. _

_Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué con desesperación a mi compañero. Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a empujar la enorme piedra._

_- Detente… – dijo mi compañero – Déjalo así, Kakashi. No voy a sobrevivir…_

_Continué empujando con desesperación, mientras el moreno me miraba fijamente._

_- Mi lado derecho está completamente aplastado. – Continuó con una voz pasiva – Ni si quiera puedo sentirlo._

_- ¡Mierda! – exclamé tratando de retener las lágrimas - ¡Maldita sea! – Golpeé la piedra con fuerza, como si aquello fuera a romperla en pedazos_

_- No es posible… ¿Por…Por qué? – Oí decir a Rin entre lágrimas_

_Obito cerró los ojos lentamente y comenzó a toser. Algo de sangre escapó de sus labios. Rin y yo nos exaltamos y gritamos su nombre al unísono._

_Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Caí de rodillas, tratando de aguantar unas lágrimas que ya habían escapado. Golpeé con fuerza el suelo rocoso, sintiendo como la culpa me consumía._

_- ¡Mierda! – grité entre lágrimas - ¡Si…Si te hubiera escuchado desde el principio, y hubiéramos venido a rescatar a Rin esto nunca habría sucedido!... ¿Qué clase de capitán jounin soy?_

_El silencio inundó el lugar. _

_- Es cierto. Casi lo olvido… - Obito sonrió ligeramente – Soy el único que no te regaló algo por haberte convertido en Jounin, Kakashi._

_Levanté la mirada y un suspiro ahogado escapó a través de mi máscara._

_- No sabía que regalarte, y se me acaba de ocurrir algo… - susurró con una voz cada vez más débil… No te preocupes, no será algo inútil. – Tragó saliva lentamente y sonrió – Te regalaré… mi Sharingan_

_Tragué saliva y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Su Sharingan?..._

_- Sin importar lo la aldea piense de ti, eres un gran jounin. Eso es lo que sinceramente creo. Por favor, acepta esto. – susurró – Rin, usa tu ninjutsu medico para extirpar mi Sharingan, y trasplántalo en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi._

_Rin asintió levemente y me miró con un gesto decidido. Yo sentía como mi cuerpo se debilitaba. No estaba seguro si era el agotamiento de la misión, el golpe en la cabeza o lo mal que lo estaba pasando viendo a mi compañero perdiendo la vida lenta y dolorosamente, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente._

_- Voy a morir. – dijo Obito mirando al infinito – Pero me convertiré en tu ojo para poder ver el futuro._

* * *

La inmensa oscuridad rodeaba la casa. Konoha se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada solamente por pequeñas farolas en las calles.

El joven jounin lloraba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Hatake Kakashi. En aquel momento se sentía como un niño pequeño en un mundo de adultos.

Aquel nudo en el estómago que había conocido tras la muerte de su padre, _Hatake Sakumo "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha"_, había regresado.

Con lentitud retiró la máscara de su rostro y apoyó la cabeza suavemente contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y continuó llorando en silencio.

"_Bueno, no importa. De todas formas no es como si me fueras a regalar algo decente. Cualquier cosa que hubieras traído solo hubiera sido equipaje innecesario"_

- Equipaje innecesario… – murmuró entre lágrimas con una sonrisa

"_Voy a morir… Pero me convertiré en tu ojo para poder ver el futuro."_

Las saladas lágrimas corrían por su rostro con rapidez. Su sonrisa se amplió enormemente y comenzó a reír entre sollozos.

- Qué equivocado estaba… ¿Has oído Obito? – habló entre lágrimas – Tu regalo ha sido el más útil de todos… Espero que lo hayas escuchado bien, porque nunca lo volveré a repetir. – soltó una carcajada mientras las lágrimas continuaban empapando sus mejillas

De nuevo el silencio invadió la casa. El pequeño jounin lloraba en silencio abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho en el suelo del baño. Lentamente, tras un entrecortado suspiro, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y suspiro.

Pasó los dedos por la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el fuerte escozor por culpa de las lágrimas que habían estado rozando la zona por un largo tiempo.

- Aunque… Sinceramente… - Volvió la vista al espejo observando el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo como si se tratase de su amigo – Hubiera preferido que estuvieras aquí, contándome alguna de tus escusas por llegar tarde al entrenamiento…

* * *

- ¿Otra vez tarde, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, el caso es que había una señora con bolsas de la compra y…

Sus alumnos interrumpieron la excusa y se apresuraron para entrenar. Kakashi les observó detenidamente, recordando sus peleas con Obito a causa de su falta de puntualidad.

_Parece que he cogido tu costumbre de llegar tarde, Obito… _susurró levemente mientras sonreía al ver a los dos jóvenes genin de su equipo peleando entre ellos como él solía hacerlo años atrás.

* * *

**A/N: Adoro el Kakashi Gaiden. No sé si es porque adoro a Obito, porque Kakashi de pequeño es un amor, o simplemente porque sale Minato.**


End file.
